703_org_networkfandomcom-20200216-history
Blueu22
| place= 10/21 | alliances= | challenges= 6 | votesagainst= 17 | days= 28 | image2 = | season2 = 20 | tribes2 = | alliances2 = | place2 = 12/22 | challenges2 = 4 | votesagainst2 = 6 | days2 = 20 | image3 = | season3 = 30 | tribes3 = | alliances3 = | place3 = 10/24 | challenges3 = 8 | votesagainst3 = 7 | days3 = 28 |Allstarrecords | seasonscompeted= 3 | tribalwins= 15 | individualwins= 2 | totalchallengewins= 17 | dayslasted= 76 | totalvotes= 30 }} also known as Chris is a contestant on , , & . He is also the winner of King of the Nerds (Season 1) and competed in Big Brother 2 & Big Brother 6. Known as the main antagonist of Tokelau, he controlled the Atafu tribe pre-swap and got rid of anyone who challenged his authority. He was the root of many fights, including multiple ones with Hunter. He was responsible for one of the ORG's best idol plays. Eventually, his strategic mindset got him targeted and voted out in 10th place. He returned for HvV, and controlled a lot of what happened on the Villains tribe. He quickly was deemed threatening and was first merge boot. Profile Name(Age): Chris (18) Tribe Designation: Atafu Current Residence: Long Island, New York Personal Claim Of Fame: J'Tia Taylor is actually my fifth cousin twice removed Inspiration in Life: Any of the following: J'Tia Taylor, Crystal Cox, Sandra Diaz-Twine, Baylor Wilson, Ciera Eastin, Yasmin Giles, NaOnka Mixon, Stacy Powell, Shirin Oskooi Hobbies: Yelling at Jamie Franzel Pet Peeves: Jamie Franzel 3 Words To Describe You: I hate JamieFranzel If you could have 3 things on an island what would they be and why?: I would have a piano, I would have a colored printer, and one paper plate Survivor Contestant you are Most Like: Any of the ones on Inspiration in life Reason for being on Survivor: I have six kids to feed Why do you think will be Sole Survivor: My name is J'Tia. I was born and raised in Miami, Florida, I live in Chicago, Illinois now and I am a nuclear engineer. I think a lot of people they look at me and just see a pretty face. I mean I didn't always, I was considered a nerd growing up.. gangly, you know, not.. very girly, I was more of a tomboy and that sort of thing and then I kind of went off to college, you know did girly things like join a sorority and started taking a little bit more care about my appearance so I guess the nerd came first and you know, I guess the "beauty" if you want to call it that came later. I modeled from like 2003 to 2006.. 2007. And I was with Ford Models. I went and I had a career, I traveled, I went to.. abroad to model.. umm but it just wasn't what I wanted to do long-term, you know when I was thinking about myself, do I want to be a 40-year old you know, ex-model or do I want to be a 40-year old nuclear engineer, and that was kind of a no brainer for me. I am generally attracted to smart people. I do heart nerds, nerds are awesome. I am very much looking forward to the adventure of Survivor. Umm, the complaining! Oh I know I'm going to be complaining. I'ma be like it's hot, I'm tired, shut up, leave me alone and I'm going to love every minute of because you know that's even more that I can brag about experiencing. I, you know I'm a collector of experiences, you know, and doing things that are out of the ordinary. My strategy is to be very very relatable. Umm, if you... the thing that I always see in all the Survivors is nobody wants to vote out the person that they genuinely want to be around. Like, if you are useful and people like you and they make a connection with you, maybe they'll vote, you know, eventually they'll probably vote you off but you last longer. I want to be the person, the rock, the person that is reliable, the person you want to have on your side, the person that you know isn't the huge huge huge just out-there threat. I'm very devious. I have no problem, I mean like, I like to come off as you know just nice and friendly but you know I have no problem stabbing you in the back, and being very nice about it! I just, I just feel like I'll do what needs to be done, like I might come off all shine, sun-shiney, and friendly, but I will vote you out. I will hold your hand, I will look you in the eye and say you are safe at Tribal Council and write your name on the paper. I didn't take off time from work to come here and sit on a hot beach, not to win a million dollars. I came to win and I'll do what needs to be done. Survivor: Tokelau Voting History Survivor: Heroes Vs. Villains Profile Tribe: Villains Hometown: Long Island, New York Current Residence: Long Island, New York Personal Claim To Fame: WE HAD AN EARTHQUAKE! WE HAD AN EARTHQUAKE! OH MA GOD! NITA YOU FELT IT! WE HAD AN EARTHQUAKE! OH MA GOD! OH GOD! SO WAIT IS THE WATER COMING? OH AT THE VERY LATEST..... NITA, NITA WE HAD AN EARTHQUAKE. WE HAD AN EARTHQUAKE! ALL OUR PHONE LINES ARE GONE, I-I-I-I-I-I'M JUST GONNA TRY TO PROTECT THIS CAMERA... IF THIS IS THE LAST OF ME... IF YOU FIND THIS CAMERA, A LIL LATER ON... OH MA GOD!!!!!! EARTHQUAKE! EARTHQUAKE! THIS IS OUR FIRST EARTHQUAKE! OH MA GOD! VIRGINIA BEACH TO RICHMOND! OH MA GOD. THE VERY LATEST... I GOTTA GO HOME. I GOTTA GO, I GOTTA MAKE SURE. OH MA GOD. OKAY, OKAY, HUH? OH MA GOD WE JUST HAD AN EARTHQUAKE. NITA HOW DID YOU KNOW! I WAS SO CAUGHT UP, I WAS SO CAUGHT UP WITH MY MOMMA TALKIN BOUT MY DADDY, YEAH! OH MA GOD WE HAD AN EARTHQUAKE! NITA SAID IT! OH, NITA TELL ME WHAT YOU FELT! IS THE PHONE GOING THROUGH? Okay. Alright, now it's coming up. Okay, okay. Oh ma god, mine is still dead. Oh lord, imma let yall have some privacy Nita okay. Okay I can't even get through! Oh ma god. I gotta go home. A FIVE POINT EIGHT? OH MA GOD! A FIVE POINT EIGHT? OOOOH NO! OH. WHAT HAPPENED? WHAT HAPPENED? WHAT HAPPENED? OKAY LET ME GET MY KEYS. WHAT HAPPENED, DID THE HOUSE FALL APART? OKAY LEMME GO. LEMME GO. MY MOMMA DONE LOST HER MIND, okay, Linda, okay I'm gone, I'm gone I gotta go. Alright, okay. Breaking news we had an earthquake. DID IT WAKE YOU UP? DID IT WAKE YOU UP? AND I GOT IT ON CAMERA. OH MA GOD. Lemme, lemme get out of here Nita, I gotta go. Okay lemme go make sure they okay. Alright, we had an earthquake. Inspiration in Life: Holy Roller Jocasta Odom Pet Peeves: People who don't agree that every opinion of mine is a fact Previous Finishes: 10th, but Danielle won Tokelau so it's okay Favorite Past Moment: Getting stabbed in the back by Kim Huong Previous Survivor You Respect Most: Kim Huong because she dominated Tokelau and should've won Previous Survivor You Respect Least: Hunter bitch because he quit Why Did You Come Back?: I didn't do 45 years of fucking fighting for gay rights, for FUCKING nothing. I'm not tolerating that CRAP. If he comes within 10 feet of me, it's over. My FUCKING EYES nearly POPPED OUT of my head. And I knew it was him. It's not like anyone else there would've said such a stupid thing. I'm sorry but at the moment I only stand for being an absolute PRAT for having trusted him, or having said nice things about him, but what was he all the time? A LITTLE MINCING FUUUUUCKINNNG SSSSTEREOTYPICAL STRAIGHT ASSHOLE HIDING BEHIND THAT IT'S A CHRISTIAN BELIEF. SUCK MY BIG ONE. AND WHEN YOU'RE DONE WITH THAT, DO IT AGAIN. ON YOUR FUCKING KNEES. PIECE OF CRAP. Voting History Survivor: Legends Profile Tribe: Gongsang (Visionaries) Hometown: Long Island, New York Current Residence: Long Island, New York Personal Claim To Fame: Establishing my own Chris Blue fan club in this community filled with all of the people who want me dead Inspiration in Life: Dominique Cooper for teaching me what disloyalty does in fact look like Pet Peeves: People who are high on themselves and think they're important Previous Finishes: Tokelau (10th), Heroes vs Villains (12th) Favorite Past Moment: Jay's boot Previous Survivor You Respect Most: Kim Huong Previous Survivor You Respect Least: Jay Summers Why Did You Come Back?: Voting History ---- |nickname= Chris |Season2= Big Brother 6 |Place2= 16/16 |Votes2= 7 |Duo2= Marie |Alliances2= |HOHs2= 0 |Nominations2= 1 (Week 1) |Vetos2= 0 |Days2= 7 |OtherPrizes2= |Currently= Evicted |Season= Big Brother 2 |Place= 14/14 |Votes= 8 |Alliances= |Loyalties= |HOHs= 0 |Nominations= 1 (Week 1) |Vetos= 0 |Days= 7 |OtherPrizes= |Currently1= Evicted }} =Big Brother 2= Competition History Voting History =Big Brother 6= Competition History Voting History Post Survivor Trivia Links Category:Contestants Category:Male Contestants Category:Tokelau Contestants Category:Atafu Tribe Category:Aros Tribe Category:10th Place Category:Tokelau Jury Members Category:Idol Holders Category:Big Brother 2 Houseguests Category:Returning Players Category:Heroes Vs. Villains Contestants Category:Villains Tribe Category:Terra Tribe Category:12th Place Category:Heroes Vs. Villains Jury Members Category:Legends Contestants Category:Gongsang Tribe Category:Jeonseol Tribe Category:Legends Jury Members Category:Big Brother 6 Houseguests